Coming home
by HeretiCeylann
Summary: Il est temps pour Mello de rentrer chez lui, mais et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Matt/Mello. Song fic.


Bonjour à tous, certains d'entre vous auront peut-être une impression de déjà vu en voyant ce OS et c'est tout à fait normal car il a déjà été posté sur le fandom il y a quelques temps déjà. Le problème c'est que la personne qui l'avait posté n'était pas moi (A.K.A. le véritable auteur de ce texte) mais une connaissance à moi qui à eu la très, très, TRES discutable idée de s'approprier mon histoire.

J'ai été très choquée de la retrouver sur ce site totalement à mon insu et tant qu'on n'a pas vécu le plagiat, on ne peut que difficilement imaginer à quel point c'est déstabilisant, énervant et enrageant.

Enfin, je lui ai fait retirer cette histoire (et nombreuses autres qu'elle avait aussi eu l'idée de poster sur différents pseudo…) et je vais essayer de tous les regrouper sur mon compte.

Vraiment désolé pour tous ceux qui avaient mis des review, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter cette usurpation plus longtemps.

Bonne (re)lecture à tous.

* * *

_I'm coming home (Je rentre chez moi)_

_I'm coming home (Je rentre chez moi)_

Finalement, je rentre chez moi, après tout ce temps passé loin de toi, de ta douceur et de ton affection. Le monde m'a paru si terne, si fade… Sans ton éclat, tout semble être entouré d'un brouillard perpétuel et lassant.

_Tell the world I'm coming home (Dites au monde que je reviens à la maison)_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday (Laisse la pluie effacer toutes les douleurs d'hier)_

Je tremble de tous mes membres et je me plais à penser que c'est la fine pluie purificatrice qui me glace le sang qui en est la cause et non cette angoisse sourde qui me donne l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Tout ça n'est tellement pas moi… J'ai toujours été l'éternel second de la Wammy's, le blondinet affreusement intelligent à la nonchalance et au culot légendaires et me voilà en train de trembler dans mes bottes comme une fillette introvertie.

C'est à ce moment-là, tandis que je marche au bord de la route près d'un grand champ de céréales, que je me dis que prévenir de ma venue aurait été une bonne idée. D'un autre côté, ça aurait été plus qu'ironique d'annoncer mon arrivée alors que mon départ a été si furtif.

Je sers avec force la lanière de mon sac, faisant grincer mes gants foncés à son contact. Je lève les yeux au ciel et reste ainsi quelques instants, mes habituels vêtements en cuir noir protégés par l'épais manteau rouge posé sur mes épaules. Pas un seul moment, je n'ai pensé à rabattre ma capuche pour éviter de mouiller ma belle crinière dorée. De toute façon il est trop tard maintenant.

L'impression que les gouttes qui assombrissent mes cheveux blonds et coulent sur mon visage sont autant de larmes que je n'ai pas versées me donne le sentiment de me décharger d'un poids énorme. Je laisse donc l'eau laver mon âme au plus profond d'elle-même, contrôlant ma respiration au maximum pour faire le vide et ainsi pouvoir continuer ma route.

Je suis parti un jour de pluie, je reviens un jour de pluie. La boucle est bouclée.

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes (Je sais que mon royaume m'attend et qu'ils ont pardonné mes erreurs)_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home (Je reviens à la maison, je reviens à la maison)_

_Tell the world that I'm coming (Dites au monde que je reviens)_

Et tandis que je continue d'avancer sur ces vieux chemins en terre si familiers, mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, comme s'il était doté d'une volonté propre et qu'il voulait presser mes pas, ayant hâte de retrouver celui qu'il a quitté il y a déjà trop longtemps.

Mon si précieux cerveau, lui, ne semble pas de cet avis, bien au contraire. Il me hurle de faire demi-tour et de retourner à Los Angeles, continuer ma vie dans ce brouillard monotone qui ne me quitte pas.

Mais de quoi dois-je avoir peur ? La Wammy's House a toujours été mon royaume et c'est moi qui menait la danse là-bas à l'image d'un roi se promenant dans son domaine, et peu importe qu'il y ait ou non un stupide albinos dans le coin. Et je sais que le plus fidèle de mes "sujets" y attend sagement mon retour, un genou à terre et les yeux brillants. En tout cas je l'espère…

_Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong (De retour où j'ai grandi, ouais je n'me suis jamais senti si fort)_

_(I'm back baby) (Je suis de retour bébé)_

_I feel like there's nothing that I can't try (Je me sens comme s'il n'y avait rien que je n'pouvais essayer)_

Finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, j'aperçois le bout du chemin et je devine plus que je ne vois réellement la grande bâtisse blanche dans laquelle j'ai vécu toute mon enfance. Ce refuge pour orphelins surdoués a été ma maison, il a assisté à tous mes chagrins, mes bonheurs, mes crises de rire et de larmes. Ce beau bâtiment, dont la façade auparavant blanche est brunie par la poussière et le temps, a été le théâtre de tous nos moments passés ensemble, les meilleurs comme les plus mauvais.

Te souviens-tu de l'époque de nos quatorze ans, quand on ne connaissait pas encore le monde malgré ce que l'on voulait bien admettre ? Ce sentiment d'omnipotence qui devenait enivrant et nous rendait imprudents… me rendait imprudent. Toi tu tentais toujours de calmer mes ardeurs, sans grande conviction certes, mais tu essayais au moins, et tu me laissais finalement t'entrainer la plupart du temps. Et j'admets que cette sensation me revient un peu plus fortement à chacun des pas que je fais.

Mais malheureusement, mon arrogance m'a finalement joué des tours et si seulement j'avais discuté un peu avec toi avant de laisser mon irritation envers Near guider mes choix… je serais sûrement parti aussi, mais au moins je t'aurais eu à mes côtés, comme toujours.

_And if you with me put your hands high (Et si avec moi, tu mettais tes mains en l'air)_

_(Put your hands high) (Met tes mains le plus haut possible)_

_If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you (Si tu avais déjà perdu une lumière avant, celle-ci est pour toi)_

_And you, the dreams are for you (Et toi, les rêves sont pour toi)_

Un papillon passe devant moi, ses belles ailes bleues et noires me renvoyant dans le passé, au souvenir d'un jour d'été.

J'étais d'une humeur maussade ce jour-là, Near venait d'arriver à l'orphelinat et je ne savais pas comment gérer le fait qu'un nabot tel que lui puisse me battre, chose qui ne s'est pas vraiment améliorée aujourd'hui à vrai dire mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu me regardais à peine, semblant préférer ton stupide jeu vidéo à moi, tandis que je mangeais mollement une de mes tablettes de chocolat noir. Et tandis que je me complaisais de plus en plus dans mes sombres pensées, je t'ai entendu chuchoter mon nom. En relevant les yeux, je n'ai pu rater le papillon qui avait eu l'idée insensée de venir se poser sur le coin de ta Game Boy. Nous l'avons contemplé, étrangement fascinés par l'insecte gracieux qui a plié deux fois ses ailes avant de repartir de plus belle. Tu as alors attrapé mon poignet de force et m'as obligé à te suivre dans cette poursuite ridicule. Et contre toute attente, j'en ai oublié Near et ma toute nouvelle et honteuse deuxième place. Il n'y avait que toi, Matt, et ce stupide papillon dans mon nouveau monde éphémère. Et j'ai compris plus que jamais le sens de la phrase " Bienheureux les imbéciles. ".

Combien de temps avions-nous couru comme ça ? Aucune idée, mais notre petite escapade s'était conclue par nous deux, à bout de souffle, regardant le papillon se perdre dans le ciel bleu sans nuages.

C'est à ce moment que tu m'as fixé de ton regard émeraude si intense et que tu m'as dit :

" Peu importe tes notes et celles de Near, ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais pour moi tu seras toujours le numéro un. "

Je t'ai regardé avec de grands yeux ébahis, encore sous le choc de tes paroles, mais sans me laisser le temps de répliquer tu as continué, tendant un bras haut dans le ciel, comme si tu voulais attraper quelque chose d'insaisissable :

" Tu es comme le soleil Mello, tu éblouis et pourtant impossible de faire sans. Tu es ma lumière. "

Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de l'avouer mais c'est une des plus belles déclarations que l'on ne m'ait jamais faite.

Dis-moi Matty, à mon départ t'es-tu retrouvé dans le noir ?

En tout cas ne t'en fais pas, me revoilà.

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown" (J'écoute "The Tears of a Clown")_

_I hate that song (Je déteste cette chanson)_

_I feel like they talking to me when it comes on (J'ai l'impression qu'ils me parlent dedans)_

Parti… Parti… Parti…

Ce stupide mot hante mon esprit sans cesse depuis que je l'ai entendu. Alors comme ça tu as quitté la Wammy's peu après moi et sans laisser de traces en plus ? C'est tellement puéril… ou bien désespéré, je ne sais pas encore comment voir les choses mais je ne peux pas être plus irrité, ça c'est certain.

Je suis arraché à mes réflexions quand une chanson retentit dans le bar dans lequel des anciens de la Wammy's m'ont traîné. Je la reconnais de suite " The tears of a clown "… Je la hais au plus haut point celle là. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que j'aurais sans doute pu l'écrire moi-même. Après tout, je suis le roi des apparences. Confiant, fort et sûr de moi devant le monde et incertain, fragile et inquiet devant toi, uniquement devant toi. Tu es la seule personne qui m'ait réellement vu sans ma carapace en acier trempé, tu m'as rejoint dans mon monde imparfait, torturé et tu m'as soutenu sans jamais faillir.

_Another day another dawn (Un autre jour, une autre aube)_

_Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone (Une autre Keisha, ravi de vous rencontrer, et c'est parti de là)_

J'ai quitté cette stupide réunion des anciens élèves le plus vite possible car tu n'y étais pas et rien n'a d'importance si ça ne te concerne pas. Tous m'avaient félicité pour l'aide indispensable que j'avais apporté à Near dans l'affaire Kira. Comme si ça pouvait me faire plaisir…

Tout ça est fini désormais, me voilà de retour à Los Angeles, en tant que détective de l'ombre perdu en plein brouillard. Je ne pourrais jamais utiliser les méthodes conventionnelles pour faire mon métier mais ça ne semble déranger personne.

Me voilà, plus perdu que jamais, dans un tourbillon infernal où tout est une question d'apparence, de charisme et je me meurs d'impatience d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Mais où t'es-tu terré à la fin pour que personne ne puisse te retrouver ?

Et c'est ainsi que chaque matin en me levant, j'attends et j'attends.

_What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on (Que suis-je supposé faire quand les lumières du club s'allument)_

_Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean (Il est facile d'être "Puff", il est plus difficile d'être "Sean")_

Et me revoilà de nouveau sous les projecteurs, me donnant en spectacle dans mon monde brumeux. Ici Mihael n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé, il n'y a que Mello. Le blond puissant et arrogant qui s'est attiré les faveurs de Rod Ross, son bras droit.

Tous m'admirent, ébahis devant ma réussite fulgurante, et je suis sans cesse sur le devant de la scène. Mais que trouvent-ils donc tous à un garçon orgueilleux au possible qui leur donne l'impression d'être aussi ignorant que de vulgaires animaux ? Mystère.

Mais ces regards sont aussi enthousiastes que morbides. Je suis un funambule en équilibre à plusieurs kilomètres du sol qui évolue dans un monde à part, sous les yeux de centaines de spectateurs qui espèrent me voir tomber.

_What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!) (Et si les jumelles me demandaient pourquoi je n'ai pas épousé leur mère ?) (Pourquoi, bon sang!)_

_How do I respond? (Comment j'pourrai répondre ?)_

_What if my son stares with a face like my own (Et si mon fils voyait les choses avec un visage comme le mien)_

_And says he wants to be like me when he's grown (Et qu'il dise qu'il veut être comme moi quand Il grandira ?)_

_Sh-t! But I aint finished growing (Merde ! Je n'ai pas encore fini de grandir)_

Aujourd'hui est un jour assez bizarre, le gamin de Rod Ross est venu au quartier général et cette rencontre m'a perturbé pour deux raisons : premièrement parce que je ne savais pas que Ross avait une progéniture, ça ne m'avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit, et deuxièmement parce que son gosse était roux. A croire que ton souvenir me traque plus que de raison.

Vous n'avez que ça en commun et pourtant pour une raison irritante, j'ai eu envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Bien sûr, je me suis retenu, plutôt me tirer une balle en pleine tête. Mais le marmot a réveillé d'autres souvenirs et par dessus son visage angoissé et stressé, c'est le tiens que je voyais en réalité.

Je me remémore le jour de ton arrivée. Malgré ton visage rond d'enfant, tu avais des traits tirés qui te vieillissaient quelque peu et tu t'étais caché derrière tes gigantesques googles, espérant ainsi échapper aux regards curieux des pensionnaires de la Wammy's.

C'est Linda qui avait été désignée pour te faire visiter, après tout il était de notoriété publique que c'était une fille gentille, mignonne et agréable. Enfin, d'après les autres. Mais tu ne l'entendais pas vraiment de cette oreille apparemment car sans lui prêter la moindre attention, tu t'étais affalé dans un coin pour jouer avec la console que Roger venait juste de t'offrir, sourd aux appels de la fillette.

Ça m'avait fait sourire. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas supporter Linda. Je m'étais alors avancé vers toi à mon tour. Et, moi, tu ne m'avais pas ignoré.

Avais-tu senti qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop jouer avec mes nerfs ? Pouvais-tu imaginer à cette époque que nous deviendrions les meilleurs amis du monde ?

Tous ces souvenirs me rendent nostalgique et me font mal au cœur car si Mello est devenu grand, Mihael n'as pas eu le temps de suivre le mouvement, il ne rêve que d'une chose : rejoindre Mail et le serrer dans ses bras, innocemment, à l'image de l'enfant qu'il est toujours.

_Another night the inevitible prolongs (Une autre nuit qui se prolonge inévitablement)_

_Another day another dawn (Un autre jour, une autre aube)_

_Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn' (Dis juste à Taneka et Taresha que je serai mieux l'matin)_

Et si les jours sont longs, les nuits sont infinies. Quand le soleil brille, je peux facilement m'occuper l'esprit en faisant plusieurs choses à la fois, obligeant mon attention à être toujours rivée sur quelque chose de précis, l'empêchant ainsi de se disperser vers des chemins dangereux pour ma santé mentale.

Mais une fois que je suis couché dans mon lit, attendant désespérément l'arrivée de Morphée, toutes les questions cachées au fin fond de mon esprit reviennent à la charge. Et celle qui me hante le plus est : où es-tu ?

Alors j'élabore des hypothèses. Tu dois sûrement te cacher dans un appartement miteux, dans une ville toute aussi miteuse en te tuant à petit feu avec tes stupides clopes. Nul doute que tu dois être avachi devant la télévision avec une console à la main. Je ne vois que ça. Et si tu ne veux pas être retrouvé, j'ai encore le temps de chercher très longtemps, la discrétion ça te connait.

Mais une autre idée surgit toujours à un moment ou l'autre et elle me donne envie de vomir : et si je ne te retrouvais pas tout simplement car il n'y a rien à trouver ? Et si tu étais… mort ?

Je chasse cependant cette pensée de mon esprit, me convainquant plus ou moins bien que tu es trop paresseux pour faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait se conclure par ta mort, pas comme moi qui suis un adepte des missions suicides.

Et je ferme les yeux en me disant que le lendemain matin tout ira mieux.

_Another lie that I carry on (Un autre mensonge que je porte en moi)_

_I need to get back to the place I belong (J'ai besoin de revenir à l'endroit auquel j'appartiens)_

Et je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant menti à moi-même. Car le lendemain rien ne va mieux. Tu n'es toujours pas là et moi je suis encore seul, perdu dans mon brouillard.

Et chaque matin en me levant, j'ai le mal du foyer.

Oh non, je ne parle pas de la Wammy's, car l'orphelinat était ma maison et non mon foyer. Mon seul et unique foyer, Matt, c'est toi.

_I'm coming home (Je reviens à la maison)_

_I'm coming home (Je reviens à la maison)_

_Tell the world I'm coming home (Dites au monde que je reviens à la maison)_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday (Laisse la pluie effacer toutes les douleurs d'hier)_

Je veux retrouver la place douillette que j'avais dans ton cœur, celle qui n'était qu'à moi, gigantesque bien sûr car tu as compris très vite que je suis du genre exclusif, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour.

Heureusement pour moi que tu n'as jamais supporté de bouger tes fesses de ton canapé, et discuter avec des gens que tu ne connaissais pas t'as toujours fatigué plus que de raison. Sinon je serais devenu un meurtrier bien plus tôt que prévu. J'aurais dû veiller à ce que personne ne s'approche trop près de toi, que personne ne me vole ma place.

La pluie est de retour, mais ici à Los Angeles, elle semble chargée du désespoir des autres êtres humains, de leurs souffrances et de leurs peines, pas comme le jour où j'ai cru pouvoir te voir de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui a vraiment changé entre ces deux cas ? Le lieu ? Oui bien sûr, mais je pense que la vraie différence est mon état d'esprit.

J'ai envie de sortir et de hurler ton nom à la face du monde pour que le vent mène ma plainte désespérée jusqu'à tes oreilles et que peut être tu te décides enfin à me revenir. Que tu me laisses retrouver ma place dans mon domaine, dans ton cœur, dans ton corps, dans ta tête.

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes (Je sais que mon royaume m'attend et qu'ils ont pardonné mes erreurs)_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home (Je reviens à la maison, je reviens à la maison)_

_Tell the world that I'm coming...home (Dites au monde que je reviens… à la maison)_

Pour une raison obscure, je suis persuadé que tu me pardonneras toutes mes erreurs et mes faiblesses. Après tout c'est dans ton caractère de tout laisser passer quand ça vient de moi. Tu t'étais toi-même déjà fait la remarque et t'étais sévèrement fustigé à ce sujet, enfin, aussi fortement que le peut un geek blasé en train de jouer à la PSP.

Mais j'ai compris une chose, si tu comptais me pardonner, tu voulais aussi me faire payer mon départ. Et bien que mon cœur se serre à cette idée, je te comprends, c'est ta façon à toi de me dire : tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Tu m'avais souvent prévenu que mes frasques et mon attitude excessive allaient se retourner contre moi un jour, tu as donc choisi de réaliser ta propre prédiction car, après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même. Et ton stupide plan marche à merveille.

J'ai l'impression d'être un roi sans son plus fidèle chevalier à ses côtés, celui qui est toujours prêt à se plier en quatre à la moindre exigence de son suzerain.

Mais tu me connais bien Matt, je te retrouverais un jour, car tu m'as lancé un genre de défi et je ne peux pas résister à ça. Cache-toi bien car je te retrouverais.

_"A House is Not a Home", I hate this song ("A House is Not a Home", je hais cette chanson)_

_Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone (Une maison est t-elle vraiment "un chez soi" quand vos proches sont partis?)_

Je siffle d'exaspération comme un serpent à l'entente des premières notes d'une autre chanson que je ne supporte pas. A notre époque, comment peut-on encore passer " A house is not a home " dans un bar ? Sérieusement, je pense que je vais devoir dire deux mots à la direction.

Stupide mélodie, stupides paroles qui sonnent comme une vérité trop douloureuse à mes oreilles. Je ne cesse de vivre jour après jour le sens de cette chanson, la première fois étant le jour de mon fameux retour à la Wammy's. Bien que rien n'ait changé, il n'y a plus cette chaleur qui berçait mon cœur d'enfant : les pièces m'ont semblé trop froides, les tableaux accrochés aux murs trop austères et ne parlons même pas de nos chambres respectives… Surtout la tienne en réalité. Quand je suis entré timidement dans ce qui était auparavant ton refuge, et le mien par extension, j'ai failli hurler. Il n'y avait plus rien qui jonchait le sol, aucune odeur de tabac et pas la moindre ombre d'un jeu vidéo quelconque.

Je suis sorti à reculons, une expression horrifiée collée au visage.

Et depuis, dès que je rentre à mon apparemment le soir, je ne ressens qu'encore plus durement la froideur de mon âme car je suis seul, seul comme un chien.

_And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it (Et les autres ont le culot de t'insulter pour ça)_

_And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it (Et que tu sais que tu leur aurais tiré dessus si tu les avaient vus.)_

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les autres anciens de la Wammy's t'ont reproché ton départ qui n'était qu'une réaction à ma propre disparition. Bande d'abrutis… C'est impressionnant la facilité qu'ils ont toujours eu à t'attaquer, te casser du sucre sur le dos tandis qu'ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit à moi qui ai pourtant fait bien pire. Une question de charisme sûrement.

Je suppose que tu sais ce que les gens pensent de ton attitude, tu es lucide et bien plus intelligent qu'eux et en plus ce ne serait vraiment pas la première fois que l'on t'adresse ce genre de remarques. Ça n'a jamais été dans ta nature de protester contre des accusations injustes, c'est pourquoi je l'ai toujours fait pour toi.

Apparemment, ces idiots avaient oublié qu'ils étaient en train de te critiquer juste sous mon nez car ils ont eu l'air franchement surpris quand j'ai sorti ma Beretta et que je l'ai agitée sous leur nez. On peut dire en tout cas que ça a eu le mérite de les calmer.

_But you felt it and still feel it (Mais tu l'sentais et tu l'sens toujours)_

_And money can't make up for it or conceal it (Et l'argent ne peut pas compenser pour ça ou pour cacher ça)_

_But you deal with it and you keep ballin' (Mais tu fais avec et tu gardes les balles)_

Oh non, ce n'est pas ton style à toi de t'agiter et de menacer les gens, tu es bien plus sage que ce que tu veux bien montrer aux autres.

Tu as toujours pensé qu'on ne pouvait jamais vraiment faire changer quelqu'un d'avis, que si ça ne venait pas du concerné, l'évolution n'était que factice et illusoire.

J'ai évidemment analysé ta réflexion et j'en ai conclu qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité dans tes paroles. Peu importe l'argent, le chantage et les menaces, les autres ne partagent pas notre point de vue, ils s'y plient.

Mais ce dernier point n'est qu'un détail à mes yeux, ce qui compte c'est d'atteindre mes objectifs. La fin justifie les moyens.

Voilà notre plus grande différence : tandis que je dégaine mon pistolet pour tirer, toi tu ne le sors que pour le nettoyer.

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions, tenant négligemment une tasse de chocolat chaud à moitié vide dans ma main, quand quelque chose attire mon regard.

_Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin' (En te servant de l'alcool, gardant la balle, continuant à jouer)_

_Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love (Bébé, nous avons vécu dans le péché parce que nous avons été vraiment amoureux)_

Mon souffle se coupe, je sens mes yeux s'agrandir démesurément tandis que mes mains se crispent sur ma tasse.

Des mois que je te cherche, que dis-je, des siècles que je cours à droite à gauche pour récolter une ou deux informations sur toi, le tout en vain, et te voilà, avachi sur une chaise à l'autre bout du bar en train de faire je ne sais quoi sur un ordinateur portable dernier cri tout en buvant un verre de bière.

Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, j'avance lentement en ta direction en me délectant de ta vue.

Tu as grandi d'après ce que je peux voir d'ici, mais c'est la seule différence frappante entre celui que tu es aujourd'hui et celui que j'ai quitté. Cependant en m'approchant je remarque aussi que tes traits se sont affinés : envolées les rondeurs d'enfant, tu es bel et bien devenu un homme mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, tu sembles toujours aussi doux.

Côté vestimentaire par contre, ton sens de la mode est toujours aussi abstrait : tu portes encore le même pull à rayures et un jean bleu foncé que tu rentres dans tes bottes de combats. Sans parler de tes éternels gants que tu n'ôtes qu'en de très rares occasions, même discours pour ces satanées googles qui cachent tes deux magnifiques yeux émeraude. Ça devrait être interdit.

Tandis que je continue d'avancer au ralenti, je souris en voyant que tu as toujours une clope au bec. Tu devrais faire attention, ça te tuera un jour ou l'autre.

Enfin, la dernière chose qui me frappe réellement, c'est cette chaleur qui envahit peu à peu mon corps et qui me fait me sentir bien. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas ressenti ça ? Trop, trop longtemps.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, à tel point que ça en devient douloureux et gênant : j'ai l'horrible impression que tout le monde l'entend hurler sa déclaration d'amour, trop niaise à mon goût mais que je n'arrive pas à contrôler :

Je t'aime Matt… je t'aime Matt ! JE T'AIME MAIL !

_But we've been living as friends (Mais nous avons aussi vécu en amis)_

_So you've been a guest in your own home (Alors tu es devenue invitée dans ta propre maison)_

Des centaines et des centaines de souvenirs différents surgissent devant mes yeux tandis que je te rejoins peu à peu.

Te souviens-tu de l'époque où nous n'étions que des amis ? Bien sûr, c'était de ma faute, je n'assumais pas cette part de ma personnalité. En bon chrétien que j'étais, l'homosexualité semblait être contre nature pour moi.

Et comme d'habitude, tu as respecté mes choix et je t'ai vu dépérir un peu plus chaque jour, devenant un étranger à toi-même. Pourquoi dois-je repenser à cela maintenant ? Est-ce mon côté masochiste qui ressort ? Ou alors c'est juste que j'adore la fin de l'histoire.

J'ai mis un long moment avant de me rendre compte que je nous faisais du mal à tous les deux, et Dieu ne voulait pas le malheur de ses plus belles créatures. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris deux choses : l'amour n'a pas de sexe et pour moi, l'amour, c'est toi.

_It's time to make your house your home (Il est temps de faire de ta maison un foyer)_

_Pick up your phone, come on (Décroche le téléphone, allez !)_

Il est temps pour moi de nous faire rentrer au bercail tous les deux.

Je suis maintenant à deux mètres de toi mais tu ne me vois pas, tu continues de taper avec hargne sur le clavier de ton ordinateur, sûrement en train de jouer à un stupide jeu en ligne. Sale geek…

Un détail attire soudainement mon attention et je me fige : près de ta choppe de bière, un vieux portable gît. Le même que tu avais avant mon départ. Serait-ce possible que, depuis tout ce temps, tu n'attendes qu'un simple coup de fil ?

J'aurais dépensé une énergie folle, utilisé tous les moyens les plus farfelus et les plus chers alors qu'il me suffisait juste de descendre à la rubrique M de mon téléphone ? Ce serait si horrible, si frustrant, si… toi.

Je sors donc mon propre portable, sélectionne ton numéro et colle le petit engin à mon oreille. Il y a quelques secondes de silence avant qu'une première tonalité retentisse, suivie tout de suite après par un fort bruit de vibration provenant de ta table.

Je suis tout simplement exaspéré… Matt, t'es vraiment un sale con.

Tu ne décroches pas tout de suite, laissant l'atmosphère se faire envahir par les notes douces de ta sonnerie. J'ai déjà entendu cette chanson une fois à la radio, " Coming Home " je crois, sûrement la musique la plus adaptée à notre situation actuelle.

Allez ! Vas-y ! Décroche !

Finalement, tu daignes enfin décrocher, mais ne me laisse pas le temps de parler car, sans me regarder, tu lâches de suite un :

" Et bien blondinette, t'en auras mis du temps. J'ai cru devoir faire sauter le bâtiment pour attirer ton attention. "

Que tes sarcasmes et ton irritante ironie m'avaient manqué, mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. C'est donc de mon habituel ton cassant que je te réponds :

" Tu semblais persuadé que c'était bien moi au téléphone. Tu attendais mon appel depuis longtemps ? Ou alors je suis juste le seul qui daigne t'appeler ? "

Un petit sourire amusé étire légèrement tes lèvres tandis que tu continues à taper sur ton clavier comme un forcené, toujours sans me lancer le moindre petit regard.

" Je vais peut-être t'étonner mais... de nos jours, il est possible de personnaliser la sonnerie d'un contact. "

Toujours ce ton condescendant que tu prends quand tu te moques ouvertement de moi.

" Comme c'est mignon, j'ai une sonnerie rien qu'à moi ! "

Tu ricanes au ton niais que j'ai pris avant de lancer une autre de tes remarques.

" Tu sais ce que l'on dit mon Mellow, un homme avertit en vaux deux."

Mellow... surnom profondément stupide que tu n'utilisais que quand nous étions seuls. Je t'aurais cassé le nez si tu avais osé dire ça devant qui que ce soit d'autre. Je suis tout sauf moelleux moi !

Tu me taquinais toujours à ce sujet mais je n'arrivais pas à t'en vouloir. Comment le pourrais-je quand derrière la fine couche de moquerie je sentais un véritable océan de tendresse ? On est pathétiques.

Le jeu a bien assez duré maintenant, je ne peux pas rester impassible plus longtemps. Lentement, je pose mon index contre la coque de ton ordinateur et la rabat, toujours avec une grande prudence mais tu n'essayes pas de t'opposer au mouvement. Bien au contraire, tu relèves enfin les yeux vers moi et quand nos regards se croisent, mon cœur rate un battement. Le silence s'installe doucement, notre moment de communion, nos retrouvailles tant attendues. Et bien sûr, l'ambiance devenant trop sérieuse, tu te sens obligé de tout casser.

" Attends, je te rappelle plus tard. "

Avant de raccrocher ton portable. Idiot. Tu m'as manqué.

_I'm coming home (Je rentre chez moi)_

_I'm coming home (Je rentre chez moi)_

Enfin, je peux me reposer un peu. Mes recherches frénétiques ont pris fin et mon esprit a cessé de se torturer à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit car je t'ai finalement mis la main dessus. Non... s'il faut vraiment être précis, je dois dire que c'est toi qui es revenu vers moi.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, j'ai tout de suite vu que tu avais toujours ton caractère insupportablement indifférant et insolant ce qui ne pouvait que me plaire, il n'y a que moi qui arrive à déchiffrer tes paroles et ton attitude de geek asocial. Être avec toi est si apaisant.

_Tell the world I'm coming home (Dites au monde que je reviens à la maison)_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday (Laisse la pluie effacer toutes les douleurs d'hier)_

Tu suivais mes mouvements depuis un moment déjà, m'as-tu expliqué. Je t'ai tout de suite traité de détraqué sexuel, ce à quoi tu as rétorqué, tout en jouant à la PSP, que je te cherchais sans relâche depuis plus longtemps et que toi tu avais au moins le mérite de m'avoir trouvé. Que répondre à ça ? Rien, je me suis donc contenté d'un coup de pied agacé.

On t'a appris ma visite à la Wammy's et bien que je n'ai jamais rien dit à ce sujet, tout le monde connaissaient le but de ma venue. Qui t'as appris la nouvelle ? Linda... Stupide fille. Comment se fait-il qu'elle puisse tomber sur toi en pleine rue, lors d'un de tes rares jours de sortie, alors que moi non ? La réponse est simple : parce que tu ne te cachais pas d'elle.

Comment dois-je le prendre ? Sûrement bien car c'est la preuve indéniable que tu ne ressens rien de particulier à son égard, que tu te fiches éperdument de ce que votre rencontre pourrait engendrer, pas comme pour moi. Alors oui, c'est peut-être une façon très tordue de voir les choses, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir supérieur à cette pimbêche qui passe toutes ses journées à dessiner.

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes (Je sais que mon royaume m'attend et qu'ils ont pardonné mes erreurs)_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home (Je reviens à la maison, je reviens à la maison)_

_Tell the world that I'm coming (Dites au monde que je reviens)_

J'ai vu énormément de choses dans tes yeux, il suffisait juste de creuser derrière l'apparente indifférence. Comme une rivière furieuse bridée par un barrage fragile, tant de sentiments retenus qui allaient, un jour ou l'autre, s'écouler furieusement hors de toi. Et ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Ce jour est finalement arrivé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai reçu un message en plein milieu de la nuit de Ross qui m'avertissait d'une réunion de dernière minute. J'avais l'habitude, je me suis donc levé et j'ai commencé à m'habiller quand, toujours allongé dans le lit qu'on partageait désormais, tu m'as attrapé par le poignet et tu m'as demandé où j'allais.

" Pas tes affaires. " ai-je grogné en tentant de me défaire de ta prise étonnement serrée.

" Si ça te concerne, ça me concerne aussi. " J'ai tout de suite vu que l'heure du règlement de compte avait sonné et je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour ça à ce moment-là. Je me suis donc dégagé de ton emprise d'un mouvement brusque avant de me diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Mais avec une rapidité dont je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable, tu t'es interposé entre moi et la porte.

" Tu comptes t'enfuir une nouvelle fois Mello ? Tu veux encore m'abandonner ? " Ta voix était froide mais également excessivement fragile.

Et j'ai compris à quel point je t'avais fait mal car s'il y a bien une chose que les orphelins comme nous ne peuvent gérer, c'est bien l'abandon. Et avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, tu t'es mis à hurler.

Tu t'égosillais comme une cantatrice enragée, me jetant tes peines, tes doutes, toutes tes souffrances à la figure et à ce moment je ne pouvais penser que deux choses : premièrement, tu es diablement beau quand tu es furieux et deuxièmement, tu es aussi incroyablement impressionnant.

Un proverbe turc dit : fuis la colère de l'homme calme et la ruade de la bête docile. Je le connaissais depuis toujours sans vraiment lui donner grande importance. J'aurais dû. Au lieu de ça je t'ai vraiment poussé à bout, je t'ai fait perdre la tête et j'ai créé une bête enragée. Parce que te voir crier est presque aussi courant que me voir pleurer.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te calmer, tu étais perdu dans un autre monde où tout n'est que peur et douleur quand je me suis souvenu d'une phrase de Shakespeare : " Action is eloquence " et je savais à quel point cette phrase me collait à la peau. C'est tout à fait mon style, me servir directement plutôt que demander aux autres, agir plutôt que perdre du temps en discours inutiles.

Je me suis donc simplement approché de toi et je t'ai serré dans mes bras. Je te tenais si fort que ça devait te faire mal mais tu n'as pas protesté, au contraire, tu n'as plus rien dit. Le silence est redevenu le maitre des lieux.

C'est pourquoi le " pardon " que je t'ai chuchoté à l'oreille a semblé résonner comme le son de mille cloches.

Et toi, tu t'es contenté de me serrer à ton tour avant de nous ramener vers le lit.

* Tant pis * m'étais-je dit * j'inventerais bien une excuse demain matin *. Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, car cette nuit là était notre nuit, la nuit du pardon, de l'acceptation et de notre nouveau départ.

_"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song ('Ain't No Stopping Us Now' J'adore cette chanson)_

_Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong (A chaque fois que je l'écoute, elle me fait sentir fort)_

Nous roulons à une vitesse folle sur l'autoroute mais je ne m'en inquiète pas plus que ça, tu as toujours été un conducteur hors pair. Si tu n'étais pas si fainéant, je suis certain que tu aurais pu sans mal te faire un nom dans le milieu de l'automobile. Mais bien sûr, cela aurait voulu dire te montrer, sortir régulièrement, parler avec d'autres personnes. Cette hypothétique carrière de pilote était mort-née.

Je croque tranquillement dans ma tablette de chocolat aux noisettes quand le présentateur annonce une chanson que j'adore. Je monte le volume à tel point que chaque pulsation de "Ain't No Stopping Us Now " fait vibrer les vitres de ta voiture, mais tu ne t'en préoccupes pas. Au contraire tu t'installes même plus confortablement dans ton siège et laisse un sourire doux étirer tes lèvres.

Je murmure les paroles en même temps que le chanteur et laisse cette vieille chanson imprégner chaque cellule de mon corps, chacune de mes fibres musculaires car pour une fois l'avenir semble claire, toujours incertain, mais étonnement heureux. Et j'ai envie de bouger, de crier ma bonne humeur au reste du monde et bien sûr, tu es la cause de mon état euphorique mais plutôt sauter par la fenêtre que de l'avouer, bin ouais, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

Cependant, je sens que je suis en train de changer, et bien que ce soit une chose totalement effrayante, je ne suis plus seul pour l'affronter, et ça me rend immensément plus fort.

_I thought I told y'all that we won't stop (Je crois que je vous ai dit que l'on ne s'arrêtera pas)_

_We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks (On est de retour, traversant Harlem)_

Après notre " grande nuit " comme je me plais à l'appeler, nous avons décidé de quitter Los Angeles pour New York, Harlem plus précisément. Tu as toujours adoré ce quartier pour une raison qui m'échappe. Une question d'ambiance selon toi.

Bien sûr, nous avons dû mettre sur pied ma mort, on ne quitte pas la Mafia comme le club de basket du coin. Si on veut partir, c'est avec une balle en plein front.

Une explosion et de nouveaux papiers plus tard, nous voilà arrivés dans notre nouvel appartement. Il est petit mais très lumineux, et les cris des enfants qui jouent dehors flottent dans l'air. Tu t'empresses déjà d'installer tous tes joujoux électroniques... te rends-tu comptes que tu es mieux équipé que n'importe quel magasin ? Sale geek.

Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, ça signifie aussi que tu m'as compris sans que j'aie besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. En restant avec moi, tu savais bien que tu n'aurais jamais une jolie petite vie tranquille ou qu'on n'inviterait jamais nos voisins pour un petit barbecue le dimanche après midi tout simplement car tu es un geek asocial et que je supporte pas de perdre mon temps à parler avec des idiots. Faire simple n'est pas dans notre nature.

_It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy (C'est ce qui m'a construit, sauvé, rendu fou)_

_Drove me away than embraced me (M'a emmené loin puis embrassé)_

Et je ne renoncerais pas à mon travail de détective.

C'est ce qui m'a mené sur une route tumultueuse et obscure, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai dévié du droit chemin. Cette obsession de devenir L m'aura presque tué mais je ne peux pas lâcher le morceau.

C'est ce qui, à la Wammy's, m'a fait avancer, travailler pendant des heures et des heures, jour et nuit jusqu'à en tomber malade. Car le problème n'était pas vraiment l'existence de Near mais plutôt ce que cette stupide boule de neige représentait : l'obstacle qui me séparait du titre suprême.

Qu'il s'agisse de lui ou d'un autre n'avait pas d'importance, même si je dois avouer que ces manies et son allure de fantôme ambulant ne l'ont pas aidé à remonter dans mon estime.

Et je me suis laissé entrainer dans des abîmes obscurs, hanté uniquement par l'obsession d'arrêter celui qui avait assassiné mon idole. Et j'ai réussi... en quelque sorte.

Je n'ai jamais frôlé la mort de si près. Et tout ça pour fournir à cet abruti de Near le dernier élément qui lui a permis de coincer Kira. J'ai bien sûr été félicité à de nombreuses reprises, réprimandé aussi pour mon comportement suicidaire mais j'étais toujours aussi frustré car j'avais l'horrible sensation d'avoir été utilisé comme un pion... tout ce que j'abhorre.

_Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles (Beaucoup de bagarres, beaucoup de cicatrices, beaucoup de bouteilles)_

_Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs (Beaucoup de voitures, beaucoup de hauts, beaucoup de bas)_

Mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette partie de ma vie. Je suis marqué pour toujours autant physiquement que mentalement.

Côté physique, c'est pas dur de voir en quoi j'ai été affecté par toutes ces années de galère. L'horrible cicatrice qui barre mon visage parle d'elle-même. J'en suis totalement dégouté, moi qui avais une peau si douce. Mais toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que ça me rend encore plus sexy... Sale geek qui regarde trop d'animés pornos.

Et puis moralement... J'ai connu des hauts et surtout des bas. J'ai été en enfer et très peu au paradis. Tout ce que j'ai vécu a marqué mon âme à tout jamais, la façonnant et la rendant unique. Du coup, j'ai du mal à regretter tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Si je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à tous les obstacles que j'ai réussi à surmonter, c'est grâce à la sueur et au sang que j'ai versé que je peux me tenir fièrement face au reste du monde.

Sans compter que j'ai perdu mon fidèle chien. Matty, le garçon qui me courrait après pour un peu d'attention, qui me regardait avec des yeux pétillants d'admiration. Je l'ai tué, comme un enfant qui aurait enfermé son chien dans sa chambre sans eau ni nourriture pendant les vacances d'été. J'ai tué Matty pour récupérer Mail, un homme, beau et fort, assez fort en tout cas pour pouvoir supporter le poids de notre relation apocalyptique. Alors oui, peut être que l'innocence de Matty me manque, mais Mail est irremplaçable.

C'est pourquoi je continue sur cette voie, pour prouver ma valeur aux yeux du monde, mais d'une autre façon.

Ouais je suis obstiné et un peu long à la détente parfois, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit.

_Forgave me for all of my shortcomings (Pardonné pour tout mes manques)_

_Welcome to my homecoming (Bienvenue à mon retour)_

_Yeah it's been a long time coming (Ouais ça a été long à venir)_

Tu m'as tout pardonné, mon absence, mon insensibilité et mon égoïsme et c'est pour ça aussi qu'on forme une aussi bonne équipe : un athée miséricordieux avec un croyant démoniaque... quelle ironie mais c'est nous. Et nous vivons et vivrons notre amour toujours avec cet étrange paradoxe car les histoires sentimentales gentillettes et dégoulinantes d'amour ne sont pas faites pour nous, oh non. Nous avons besoin de nous entre-déchirer pour nous prouver notre affection et notre attachement car qui aime bien châtie bien. Et nous deux, nous nous aimons comme des désespérés.

_Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG) (Pour me faire revenir en arrière, j'ai perdu mon chien (Tu me manque BIG ))_

_And here I stand, a better man! (A better man) (Ici je règne, en meilleur homme !)_

_Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord) (Merci Seigneur.)_

En fait, la solution que Matt m'a trouvé est sûrement la plus évidente et la plus simple de l'univers : créer ma propre agence de détective. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Nous allons travailler en binôme pour les débuts et peut-être que dans quelques temps, nous pourrons envisager d'engager plus de monde, nous pourrions même recruter directement à la Wammy's.

J'ai changé, en mieux, et ce grâce à toi, sale geek pervers et asocial, la bonne blague. Mais les faits sont les faits : je me sens apaisé, autant que peut l'être un démon enfermé dans un corps humain, et c'est parce que je suis redevenu le maître de mon royaume. J'ai repris possession de ma demeure qui n'est autre que ton cœur.

Bien que mon esprit logique me haïsse pour penser ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher parfois de penser que c'est Dieu qui t'a mis sur mon chemin, c'est sa façon à lui de me donner ma seconde chance. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : merci.

_I'm coming home (Je rentre chez moi)_

_I'm coming home (Je rentre chez moi) _

Qui aurait pu croire que rester enfermé chez soi, affalé sur un canapé en vieux cuir aux côtés de son geek de petit ami en regardant un film qui se fait une joie de bousiller un à un mes précieux neurones puisse être si agréable ?

On dit souvent qu'à force de vivre ensemble, les gens finissent par se ressembler et j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est pas faux. Mon autre moi aurait trouvé inacceptable de juste rester à ne rien faire, comme un mollusque sans volonté, mais on n'échappe pas à l'oisiveté de Mail Jeevas.

Toi par contre, tu sembles muni d'un bouclier invisible qui repousse toute onde venant de moi et qui pourrait t'inciter à bouger l'un de tes muscles. Quoique, je suis cruel avec toi. Un jour je t'ai vu remuer le poignet pour faire bouger une mouche de l'écran de ton ordinateur. Tes exploits sont si vite oubliés, mon pauvre petit Matt…

La paresse, un des sept péchés capitaux, la paresse... que j'ai appris à tes côtés.

Et quand je te reproche d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi, tu te contentes de me prendre dans tes bras en me disant : " Je t'apprends seulement l'art de regarder la vie passer. " La pire excuse dans l'histoire des excuses, mais je l'accepte malgré tout.

_Tell the world I'm coming home (Dites au monde que je reviens à la maison)_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday (Laisse la pluie effacer toutes les douleurs d'hier)_

Sûrement que tu n'as pas bien compris le pourquoi de cette balade sous la pluie mais en voyant que j'y tiens, tu as juste enfoui ton nez dans ton blouson et empoché ta DS.

Alors nous voilà en train de marcher tranquillement dans ce parc un peu délabré mais très tranquille. Et je te vois froncer les sourcils parce que tu n'arrives pas à trouver un coin assez sec pour sortir tes engins électroniques. Même dans un moment si solennel pour moi tu arrives à casser l'ambiance, mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu es comme ça et j'ai appris à t'aimer avec toutes tes stupides addictions.

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes (Je sais que mon royaume m'attends, et qu'ils ont pardonné toutes mes erreurs)_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home (Je rentre chez moi, je rentre chez moi)_

_Tell the world that I'm coming...home (Dis au monde que je rentre... chez moi)_

Alors oui, nous sommes encore deux orphelins aux caractères anormaux, il y aura encore des hauts et des bas dans notre vie et nous ne serons jamais un couple conventionnel toujours collé l'un à l'autre et transis d'amour, oh non, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines.

Mais il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, parce que je suis rentré.

Je suis à la maison...


End file.
